


XXX

by milkfruit



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, bottom!thirteen, some banter, the word 'pussy' in place of 'asshole' in one instance if that triggers anyone idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Tetsujo is having an affair with Thirteen.
Relationships: Tetsujo/Thirteen (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	XXX

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing and hope to see more of it!!! anyways, pls enjoy!

Thirteen’s apartment is dirty and smells of cigarette smoke, the decrepit walls peeling in some places and there were unwashed dishes in the sink. Thirteen leads Tetsujo to his room, which was barely furnished. There was a futon and a dresser and not much else.

But it didn’t matter. 

Tetsujo pulls Thirteen flush against him, chest-to-chest. Thirteen’s grin is both nervous and excited, and when Tetsujo takes off his mask and tosses it aside, Thirteen finally gets a good look at him. 

Tetsujo had that straight jaw and perfectly messy hair and rather cute features, if Thirteen said so himself. Thirteen takes a moment to fully appreciate Tetsujo’s face. “You’re kinda cute,” Thirteen drawls. “Not as rough as I thought you’d be,”

Tetsujo feigned offense. “You thought I’d be rough?”

“Well, you kind of are rough,” Thirteen says as he brings a careful hand up to Tetsujo’s face, thumb gently caressing underneath his scar. “You’ve got this scar, and you wear that katana on your hip all the time,”

“If anyone around here is rough, it’s you,” 

“Me?” Thirteen chuckles. “How so?”

Tetsujo raises his own hand to Thirteen’s face now, his thumb raising the side of Thirteen’s top lip to see those sharp, shark-like teeth. “You have the teeth of a Great White,” he comments, quietly, tenderly, like he  _ loved  _ this about Thirteen. “Not to mention your nails, and your choice in clothing,”

“Hey now,” Thirteen scolds, though there was no bite to his words, as he giggled through his sentences; “I find my choice in clothing to be mostly normal.”

“‘Mostly,’” repeats Tetsujo.

Thirteen bites Tetsujo’s finger, and Tetsujo lets out a deadpan ‘ow.’ (He meant it, though; motherfucker bites like a snapping turtle.)

“Aww, did I hurt you, Tetsu?” Thirteen playfully asks, not entirely intelligible due to the finger between his chompers. But Tetsujo had no time to answer, because Thirteen was soothing the wound by sucking on his affected finger, keeping his teeth at bay so that he wouldn’t accidentally bite him.

“Ah…” Tetsujo found this to be… erotic. Watching Thirteen suckle on his finger was way too hot. Tetsujo found himself thrusting his finger further inside Thirteen’s hot cavern, and Thirteen was all too accommodating, starting to meet him halfway as he gently bobbed his head on his finger, and then Tetsujo adds a second digit, and Thirteen pulls off of them after just a couple seconds.

“Starting to get ahead of yourself, aren’t ya?” Thirteen grins, a little line of saliva falling from his lip. “You’re impatient~”

Tetsujo narrows his eyes with a smile. “Fine. You want me to be rough?” He walks Thirteen backwards, until Thirteen’s knees hit the futon, and Tetsujo shoves him down onto it. Thirteen seemed to be riled up by this,  _ already  _ breathing kind of heavy. Thirteen started to prop himself up on his elbows, but Tetsujo was having none of it, forcing him back down with a hand to his chest. “ _ Take off those fucking clothes,” _ Tetsujo orders, and Thirteen exhales a shaky breath at the command.

But Thirteen matched Tetsujo’s lust point-for-point, taking off each article of clothing slowly and methodically. Thirteen started with the jacket, shimmying out of it, then took off his hat, exposing his mess of dirty blonde hair. Next came his shirt, pulling it over his head and showing off his nipples and his flat stomach, then his pants… Until all that was left was his underwear. Thirteen smiles as he slowly,  _ sooo slowly,  _ lifts his hips and rolls the hem off himself, revealing his cock and his hole to Tetsujo, who just looked at him hungrily.

Thirteen can’t help but grin, his cheeks lighting up in a hot flush. “You like what you see?”

Tetsujo doesn’t respond verbally. He makes a growling sound, low in his throat, like an  _ animal  _ waiting to devour Thirteen whole, and starts to knead at Thirteen’s chest. Tetsujo pinches and rolls Thirteen’s buds between his fingers, grabbing his tits and squeezing them roughly. Thirteen squeaks, in both pain and pleasure, as Tetsujo teases his breasts with vigor. Tetsujo gives Thirteen a heated look before hunching down above him, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking, biting, and licking all over…

“Nnh,” Thirteen whines, Tetsujo’s other hand busied with rubbing his other pectoral until both of his nipples were swollen and red. Then Tetsujo moves down, kissing along his stomach and reaching the blonde happy-trail that led down to Thirteen’s cock, and Tetsujo fits perfectly between Thirteen’s legs as he goes down even further.

Tetsujo spits into his hand with a dirty  _ hock  _ sound, a generous amount of saliva collected onto his palm, and he starts to jerk Thirteen with his spit-covered hand, his mouth teasingly peppering kisses and sucks down Thirteen’s inner thigh. Thirteen reveled in it, bucking his hips into every pull on his cock, the tugging and stroking making him absolutely wild. Thirteen moans and quakes, pressing his face partially into the pillow beside him, smearing his red face paint all over his cheek. They hadn’t even gotten to the main act yet and Thirteen looked debauched and fucked-silly.

“Please,” Thirteen begs as Tetsujo’s jerking reaches an apex, wet slapping noises coming from just how fast he was stroking --  _ fap fap fap  _ \-- and Thirteen was leaving little wet lines all over his stomach, his cock leaking generously. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Tetsujo asks, voice slightly muffled as he left open-mouthed kisses and hickeys all along Thirteen’s thigh, close to his ass.

“Eat me,” Thirteen slurs his words together, and Tetsujo almost doesn’t understand. His brain has shorted out, but then he realizes Thirteen wants Tetsujo to move to his hole. “Eat me out, Tetsu,” He repeats, just for good measure.

Tetsujo, again, can’t say no to that voice and that blissed-out face. “Okay, roll over,” Tetsujo says firmly. Thirteen’s body is weak, but he manages to flip over onto his belly, knees shaking as he raises his hips just slightly for ease of access.

Tetsujo licks over Thirteen’s hole with the flat of his tongue, and he can  _ feel  _ Thirteen’s entrance tighten just from that. Tetsujo continues, stroking Thirteen’s dick with one hand reaching around, the other holding Thirteen’s hole open. But Thirteen was tight. Raw. Tetsujo takes a long slurp of him, most of it being his own spit, and when he separates for a moment to admire the view, Thirteen is shivering, and his asshole is fluttering, clamping down on nothing. Tetsujo holds Thirteen open wide, before spitting onto his hole with a raunchy  _ “ptoo,” _ rubbing it in with his thumb and watching as Thirteen starts to roll his hips back. “That’s it, just like that,” Tetsujo praises, and he starts to  _ really  _ go to town, devouring Thirteen’s wet entrance, mouth opening and closing over it, and his tongue slowly pushing inside of him, tasting his walls.

Tetsujo’s hand has been stroking Thirteen ever faster, and Thirteen soon can’t take it, and he warns Tetsujo, “I’m close!” 

The sheer feeling of the mixed sensations between Tetsujo eating him out and fisting his cock was enough to send Thirteen over the edge, and Tetsujo’s hand moves faster and faster until Thirteen is yelling his release, his body clenching and his eyes shutting tightly. Cum paints Thirteen’s stomach and bedsheets, and Tetsujo’s hand as well.

“Haah…. Aah,” Thirteen moans lightly as he collects himself, his hips settling into the bed, his cock gone soft and his ass still soaking wet with saliva. 

“Thirteen,” Tetsujo sighs, nuzzling into Thirteen’s hair. “I’m going to put it in you now.”

“Huh?” Thirteen tiredly responds. “What, already? I could suck you first, you know,”

“I can’t hold out any longer,” Tetsujo says, almost tenderly. “I want to be inside your pussy already.”

“My--?” Before he could even finish his thought, Tetsujo is raising Thirteen’s hips with both hands, pulling his cock from his confines, and placing the head of his dick against Thirteen’s moistened entrance. Thirteen felt  _ ready,  _ felt like a piece of heaven waiting for Tetsujo to penetrate it.

Tetsujo eases in slowly, and Thirteen wrings tight around him, Tetsujo letting out a moan of his own as he pushes in more and more, inch by steady inch, until he’s balls-deep inside Thirteen.

“Tetsujo,” Thirteen heaves, and Tetsujo smirks, pulling out with just as much deliberation as he had pushed in, and Thirteen yowls his name again: “Tetsujohhh,”

Tetsujo slams back in, making Thirteen cry out. “Tetsujo! Tetsujo…!” He says over and over like a prayer, and Thirteen’s face was almost fully in his pillow, trying to stifle his own sounds. But Tetsujo didn’t want him to be quiet. Tetsujo grabs Thirteen by the hair and pulls him up, laying his jaw on the pillow so his delicious moans could be heard. 

“Thirteen,” Tetsujo fondly calls his name. “You’re adorable. I want to hear you. Okay?”

Thirteen, seemingly in agreeance, moans nice and long and loud on the next thrust in.

Thirteen’s body felt weak, and with each thrust, his knees grew more and more unsteady. So, Tetsujo thought it best to change their position.

He flips Thirteen onto his side, leg in the air with Tetsujo holding it in place, repositioning himself back at Thirteen’s entrance, and he pushes inside again, this time with less resistance. 

Thirteen felt perfect. Not too tight so that it was hard to move, but not loose enough that Tetsujo was slipping right out. Tetsujo thrusts inside Thirteen like this with Thirteen contorted on his side, and neither of them cared if Thirteen’s neighbor or, God forbid, landlord, heard them. 

They continued on like this for a little while, and soon it proved to be too much for Thirteen, who was now rock hard again and his prostate being struck every single time by Tetsujo above him. Thirteen’s nails were literally tearing up the futon, and the floor underneath the futon was creaking hellaciously every time their pace changed even slightly.

Thirteen comes hard, orgasm washing over him like an ocean’s wave, squirting more of his seed onto his bedspread. Thirteen’s clenching and unclenching hole tipped off Tetsujo to his own orgasm, coming inside of Thirteen in thick, creamy spurts.

Tetsujo lets go of Thirteen’s leg and he collapses on top of his lover, breathing heavily and appreciating the sunlight peeking through the window beside the futon.

“...What will you tell the others?” Thirteen asks.

“Dunno yet. I’ll make something up. I always do.” Tetsujo croaks, and starts to get dressed, letting Thirteen cover up with a blanket. He’d definitely have to wash those sheets.

Before Tetsujo puts his samurai helmet and mask back on, Thirteen stops him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Tetsujo smiles warmly and leans over Thirteen to give him a kiss, soft and loving and flawless. Thirteen bites Tetsujo’s lip, and Tetsujo chuckles. “Hey, hey, let me go,” 

Thirteen lets go of Tetsujo’s lower lip, and grins.

“See ya around, loverboy.”

“Mm,” Tetsujo affirms before he left. 

_ As long as the others don’t find out. _


End file.
